


Mine

by anclyne



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Psychological, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclyne/pseuds/anclyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asano Gakuhou hated if his property taken without his consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Those sturdy fingers opened the window curtain slowly. His eyelids narrowed when sunlight greets his retina, take a peek to the expanse of blue canvas wrapped in thin, white cottons, together with chirping sounds of birds up there. His lips hinted a smile, very gentle—fixed on the most beautiful object without equal.

"Good morning, Yuuma. Even today, you're still beautiful."

.

.

.

.

**Mine**

Story by anclyne

Ansatsu (c) Matsui yuusei

 

 

Happy Reading!

.

"How's your job these days, Asano-san?"

His parts of the lip sipped black coffee in a cup while he glanced to his partner across the table.

Today's coffee taste more bitter than usual.

"Well, it's okay. It's just... the day after tomorrow I have a business trip to Osaka." The older man answered after put his cup on the table, and then folded his hands to lean his chin—stared straight at the owner of the clear, golden eyes.

"Oh... I see."

"Are you free tonight?"

When he caught his partner scratched his cheek with index finger awkwardly, he knew exactly what the answer that would come out from those red lips—that its soft texture has been memorized by him.

"I'm sorry. There is a proposal of a subject that I should finish tonight." Those eyes didn't meet his violet eyes.

"How about after you're going back from business trip? I promise!"

Lied.

.

.

.

_The files that are piled on his desk were empty now. He sighed as he successfully finished everything and no need to take overtime again. Although he knew, when tomorrow comes, the same pile will be filling his vision again. At least, today he could go home earlier. He was hungry, and along with it, a pinched sensation of longing wrapped his chest. Asano Gakuhou drove his car hurriedly toward his sweetheart's apartment, just to eat his cook that who knows when last he ate._

_Unfortunately, what he imagined didn't meet his expectation. Not a smile as bright as the sun, not the embrace, not the beautiful gold eyes that he saw when their faces were too close before the kiss happened._

_There—in front of his eyes. Everything is given to someone else._

.

.

.

"Alright, then I drive you home." He wiped his lips with a tissue paper, intended to end the conversation and moved out from his position.

"No, it's okay, I can go home by myself, Asano-san. You don't have to do that."

"It's much more efficient than go home by a bus, Yuuma-kun." He grinned until his eyes narrowed.

"Ok."

But he hated it if his property taken without his consent.

.

.

.

.

.

'Drrrrttt'

The sound of cellphone vibrated interrupted Asano Gakuhou's motion to stroke his something. Both his violet glanced cynically to the black cellphone's screen on the table.

He forgot to destroy it.

"Maehara..."

'KRAK'

A crack sound heard when he stepped on that black cellphone until wrecked.

"Poor man. He did not know that you are mine. Mine."

Again, he smiled gently, stared at the object in front of him. Then gave a long, gentle and soulful kiss—

"Because now, you can only look at me. Forever."

.

.

(— _to the glass tube contained a liquid with two gold eyeballs floated in it, in his arms_.)

.

.

**END**

_**July 30 2016** _


End file.
